Target Practice
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ed and Sam head into the field for a friendly shooting match and a little heart to heart but come under fire and soon find themselves the next targets in a fight to the death. Based on a scene from eppy 5.07 Forget Oblivion 'contains some spoilers'


**Title: Target Practice**

**Summary:** Ed and Sam head into the field for a friendly shooting match and a little heart to heart but come under fire and soon find themselves the next targets in a fight to the death. Based on a scene from eppy 5.07 Forget Oblivion 'contains some spoilers'

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned anything to do with FP Ed would be all mine! Hehe *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay so you all know my love of peril (*gasps* if you don't you need to read more of my stories haha) so I had to take advantage of Alice's scheming and write this for you all. And this takes place after the third shot in total (2 for Sam and 1 for Ed) shot b/c I already had Ed talk to Greg about what he saw after he took his third shot and saw May's face (not going to rehash that in this little adventure/peril ficlet) in my Ed/Greg PSTD series. Hope you all like it.

_Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode" _up to **FPFPFP **after that marker as with all my stories it's people talking either on the phone or watching or whatever. Hope it makes sense as I wanted to keep them separate.

* * *

For the past few weeks Sam ad seen a few outward changes in his fellow sniper, friend and team leader; his mind thinking back to when Ben was killed by his own hand and how he had tried to deny changes in his mood and behaviour. But those around did see and one in particular helped him get through it, enabling him to rejoin his team, finish the tour and then return to Canada able to apply for the SRU and know he would be able to handle it.

A few weeks back he had asked Ed if he was okay after he had gotten a little too aggressive with a potential suspect and of course in true Ed Lane fashion, he had brushed it off as being under a time constraint and it was nothing. He had asked Greg and Greg, as he had mostly suspected, was keeping Ed's privacy in tact but added that it was something personal that he was dealing with and he'd be okay. Knowing how close Ed and Greg are, he doesn't expect Ed to fully open up to him, but hopes that in someway he can just offer a few things that he found helpful in dealing with the fallout from a fateful shooting.

But getting the call from Ed to go and 'shoot some golf' was at the same time surprising and comforting; they would be out there in the fresh air and he could just ask in a round about way, if everything was okay; maybe relating his own bout with dealing with PSTD, if in fact it was that as he had suspected.

"Was kinda surprised to get your call last night," Sam mentions as he sits in the front seat of Ed's Ford Flex on the drive out of the urban city limits; the radio playing soft music in the background but turned down low so they could talk.

"Just needed some fresh air you know," Ed replies casually.

"Everything…okay?" Sam asks in a casual way, his warm blue eyes still cast outside the window.

"Yeah sure," Ed shrugs as Sam looks back at him with a frown. "What?"

"Ah just this time of year…you know it's coming up to the anniversary of Ben's death…always tough."

"Sorry."

"It's better now…I mean I've come to cope with it better. Was tough the first year…always is around this time. Just gotta keep busy."

"Busy…right."

"Right," Sam whispers, making Ed look over with a firm stare.

"You have something to say Sam, say it."

"Just that the past few weeks…I've noticed a few changes and…and some of them I recognize because I've gone through them also…after I shot…and killed my best friend."

"Sam…"

"And after that I was angry at myself of course…my team around me…and the world in general. Anyone that didn't give me an answer fast enough I would go almost Scorpio on them," he slightly smirks as they near the turn off to the long dirt road; not knowing who was making their way in the forest on Ed's dad's place, waiting to ambush them. "I was angry but would tell everyone…I'm okay or whatever, just so they wouldn't think me going off the deep end after what happened."

"Sam…" Ed tries again.

"Just saying, that if you wanna talk…I know you're not into talking and I know you have Greg but I have been there…I know what it's like to live with innocent blood on your hands…wanting to go back and redo anything…even one second and change…anything. I want him back…it just…even now it's with me. I'm just another ear for you okay?"

"How do you…silence the last scream in your head?" Ed finally asks in a soft tormented tone.

"Well…"

At first he was worried what path Sam was going down in asking him about his mood and actions as of late; and while he has no real intent to pour out everything to the younger man beside him; that being reserved for someone else or Greg, as he listens to Sam's explanation of how he came to deal with and still does with his PSTD, he finds himself wanting to try some of his suggestions.

"I already lost a close friend and I um…I don't want to lose another," Sam remarks softly as Ed stops the car in front of his parents house. Ed looks over at Sam and offers him a small smile and nod.

"Thanks. You ready?"

"You itching to lose?" Sam retorts with a friendly chuckle as the get out of the car and head for the trunk. "So this place empty now?"

"Yeah…Roy didn't want it and it just sits here on this land; empty and almost barren. Needs some fixing up and I think I'll bring Clark out here while the weather's good and get it ready for selling."

"Almost barren?"

"It has windows and doors," Ed smirks, as they grab their sniper rifles and he locks the trunk, "but that's about it. Turned off all the utilities when Roy stopped coming here; especially since he didn't want to pay for anything."

"Ah. Well if you need help with the reno's just lemme know; I'm kinda handy with a hammer."

"Thanks," Ed looks over with a small smile; feeling his anxiety starting to lessen somewhat as they head down the all too familiar path.

"So who came up with this idea? Shooting golf balls in the wind?"

"My old man. Mom was always on him about spending time at the range and not at home so he came up with this solution. Still drove her crazy," Ed smirks. "But it works for me. You can't hunt this close to city limits and you saw the no trespassing signs so it's covered."

"Besides who'd be stupid enough to come here when you have that in your hands," Sam grins.

"Exactly," Ed agrees.

"You and Roy ever come up here?"

"From time to time."

"And I assume he always loses?" Sam smirks.

"Every time," Ed grins proudly.

"Figured."

"Hey he brings his handgun."

"What?" Sam chuckles. "What's his penalty?"

"Case of beer."

"Nice," Sam nods and smiles.

"I'll go easy on you," Ed looks over with a nod. _"Okay loser buys coffee," Ed states as they approach the set up point._

_"Okay, you're on," Sam replies, looking sideways at Ed's confident grin and determined to beat his team leader at his own game. They waste no time in looking at the six little balls flying in the wind a good distance away, three white and three yellow; all three had to be hit for a win._

What they don't see is the two sets of eyes watching them with anger and desperation; two men who had already killed someone and were not going to let two gun welding cops stand between them and freedom. With their own automatic weapons in their hands they crouch low, blending into the surrounding foliage and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Sam lines up the first swinging little yellow golf ball in his scope and waits…holding his breath and then taking the first shot.

_"One," _he states firmly but not wanting to get too over confident, knowing very well the skill level of the man on his right.

Having his mind solely fixed on the target ahead and sending Sam for another infamous coffee shop run, Ed lines up the little white ball in his scope and as expected, blasts the thing into tiny pieces.

_"One," _Ed repeats as his gun comes to rest at his side for a few seconds while Sam prepares to hit his second ball, their third shot in total.

_"You remember how I like my coffee right?" Ed teases as Sam just nods. _But just as Sam lines up his second shot, another target is also lined up; the officer with his gun not in play.

**FPFPFP**

_"Harry you make sure you hit him okay?"_

_"He's a lot farther away than Bruce was, Leon."_

_"Then make sure you wound him good. We have to get the stash in that house and get the hell outta here before more cops come," Leon whispers back as his fellow murderer and drug runner lines up Ed in his sights and prepares to fire as both are focused on Sam's shot._

The loud 'crack' echoes in the crisp morning air; however the end result isn't what either had intended or are prepared for. The little yellow golf ball splatters into oblivion; but at the exact same second, another bullet had met its mark, with ill consequences.

"Tw…"

"Sam…" Ed gasps weakly as his right hand instantly clutches his side and then comes away with fresh crimson blood; his body sagging to the left and bumping into Sam's.

"What the hell?" Sam looks at Ed in shock and then frantically scans the surrounding area, his arms trying to steady Ed at the same time. He looks at the angel of the bullet and finally sees something out of place. "I see….something. Drop your weapon!" Sam shouts as he fires off a warning shot a few feet into the air above the offending targets.

However, they are only met with another shot in return, forcing Sam to pull Ed back toward him, Ed's sniper rifle leaving his slippery grasp. Sam's right hand instantly seizes Ed's left arm and gives his faltering frame a good yank upward and then to the left, pulling Ed out of the line of fire just in time; Ed's lips offering an anguished yelp as the torn and bloody fabric dances with the chewed up wound.

"Trees…go," Ed manages with a heavy wince as their sporadic movement luckily aides them in sidestepping another damaging bullet wound. Biting back a painful gasp, Ed's right hand tries to clamp down on his right side, his mind frantic to know where the bullet went and wondering if it was a through and through; but the movement hampering his actions.

"Sam…"

"Which way?" Sam pants as he tries to keep hold on his rifle and Ed at the same time; both of them hearing angry shouts behind them.

"They have…my gun," Ed groans as his heart starts to pound loudly in his throbbing chest. "And the cops…"

"Won't come unless you call them right? That was the deal you made with them you said?"

"Yes," Ed laments. "They hear…gunshots and think it's…me. But we have to get…the gun away…from them…or else."

"I know…I know…we need to get…to the house…call for back up."

"No phone…service out…here."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Ed grunts as another shot splinters into a tree inches away. "That was from…my gun."

"I know," Sam huffs as they near a small clearing, the house not far but still not as close as either would want. "Any supplies of any kind in there?"

"Not…many. Trunk of the car."

"Great," Sam replies, offering an angry curse under his breath as they head into the middle of the clearing; Ed glancing behind, his head now starting to get dizzy and his right side a starting to really tingle. "Stop here…pick them off…" Ed instructs firmly.

Wanting to get Ed help as soon as possible, Sam slows his pace and then gently lets Ed's wounded frame slide to the ground in a seated position; Sam setting up and preparing to fire at the two figures he hopes would emerge sooner rather than later.

But as one minute looms closer to completion he now wonders if they were planning to go around and possibly ambush them at the house.

"Ed…"

"They…know," Ed gasps as he tries to unzip his leather jacket and see just how much damage had been done to his side. With his lungs now starting to lightly gasp and his core temperature rising, he now wonders if a rib or two were hit and if they were poking into anything vital.

"Get to…the car…" Ed instructs as another uneventful minute passes.

"Copy," Sam replies in haste as he quickly gather's Ed's hurting frame to his side once more, the rifle still firmly in his left hand and directs Ed toward the path that would slightly veer left of the house, heading for the car. "Almost there. Ed?"

"Still here," Ed manages with a small pant as his teeth grit and he bites back another painful gasp. "Hurry."

Not needing to be told twice, Sam spies the car and forces his legs to move even faster than they were going; his brain yelling at him to not look back…just keep moving…Ed's life was depending on his actions. "Oh damn!" Sam curses as they quickly fall back; ducking behind a large tree, Sam pulling Ed's weak frame out of the line of fire just in time. "They shot the damn tires," Sam curses as he looks back out at the car, wishing he could trade his rifle in for his handgun; the rifle needing setup room; something they didn't have.

"Can you get to…the house?"

"Yeah hold on I'll…"

"Leave me…here and…"

"No way, we stick together," Sam tells Ed with a firm stare. "Can you stand on your own?"

Ed's left arm leave's Sam's supportive grasp and tries to grab onto the tree, allowing Sam both arms as he tries to set up his rifle and take a shot. However, just as he prepares to fire, another shot rips through the air from behind them, forcing Sam's body to buckle and his lips to cry out in surprise.

"Sam!" Ed exclaims as Sam drops to his knees; Ed following suit.

"I'm okay…just a shoulder…wound," Sam winces as he glances back to see something moving in the clearing but unable to get a firm lock. "Good thing…they aren't crack shots, but we hafta go…now," Sam grunts as he hands the rifle to Ed and hoists him upward, Ed's lips trying to bite back the painful throb on his body as it extends but unable and making Sam's brain register the anguished moan.

Without looking back, Sam pushes them forward as fast as they can go, the two of them rounding the corner just as another bullet splinters a wooden beam and embeds itself into the side of the old wooden house. Sam eyes the closed up back door and heads for it, not caring if he has to kick it open and being silently assured by Ed that since their lives were on the line, it could be fixed – survival comes first.

"Hold on," Sam tells Ed a little out of breath as he carefully places Ed's frame into a rotting wooden deck chair and prepares to kick the door open. The wooden door flies open, slamming into the wall and making Sam utter a small 'sorry' under his breath as he gently collects Ed's frame once more and they head inside; the two desperate criminals not far behind.

Cursing the fact that there is no running water or useable electricity, Sam literally drag's Ed's faltering body toward the center of the old house, through the dusty kitchen and into a small room near the stairs that would lead down to the basement and cellar.

"Okay…let's see…" Sam whispers as Ed's pounding head comes to rest on the small dusty mattress Sam has placed him on; his weight causing the dust to fly and his lungs to heave as they are tickled by the cruel particles. Sam places Ed's jacket on the ground and then gently lifts his blue tee-shirt; his eyes instantly diverted to the growing crimson stain.

"Ahhhh…yeah there," Ed winces in misery as Sam's fingers gently press the area, searching for an exit wound.

"Damn…bullet's still inside," Sam groans as he looks around. "Is there anything…"

"No. Gotta stop…the bleeding…" Ed stammers with a painful gasp as they hear shouting outside.

"That bullet needs to come out…but I can't…" Sam confesses in truth as his own shoulder wound reminds him that he too needs some medical attention. But his was only a surface graze and all that would result would be a few more stitches for Jules to tease him about getting a tattoo to cover the impending scar; Ed could die from blood loss if he didn't act fast. He pulls his phone and curses the 'no signal' message displayed prominently on the LCD display.

"Hold on…" Sam tells Ed as he pushes himself up and goes in search of something…anything he could use to wrap around Ed's side and at least stop the bleeding. But just as he reaches the kitchen, he quickly ducks behind a small wall, as a hail of automatic gunfire starts to pepper the old wooden walls; spraying the floor around him with wooden splinters and shards of glass. Sam retreats into the hallway and hurries back to Ed who is trying to sit up and help his friend in this rather one sided fight.

"Ed…you gotta…what are you doi…" he frowns as he notices Ed trying to take his tee-shirt off.

"Bandage," Ed mutters as he grits his teeth and bites back the pain from his movement.

"Right," Sam says as he quickly helps Ed try to lift his arms. But as Ed lifts his right arm, his body instinctively recoils from the pain, bringing his left arm wrapping over the wound and impeding Sam's helpful actions. "Okay hold on…" Sam's fingers go to the neck and with a swift tear, start to rip the tee from Ed's chest. "Figured you didn't want it anymore," Sam smirks as he continues, finally pulling the somewhat damp tee from Ed's upper half and then tying it tightly around the wound, cursing the fact that he didn't even have any proper padding.

"Sorry," Sam offers softly as he hands Ed back his jacket for some added warmth, noticing Ed's body starting to lightly shake and his fingers feel cooler due to the onset of shock. Both of them hear footsteps heading up each set of stairs, and look at each other in worry.

"I know…I gotta even the odds. What's in the basement? Is there a door outside?"

"Yes. It's…locked but…yes…go," Ed replies weakly as he tries to stand on his own, his legs buckling and Sam's arms catching him just in time.

"We have you guys surrounded!" Harry yells from the back kitchen, Leon about to come through the front door.

"Go!" Ed instructs as he squeezes his watery eyes shut for a second as his left hand pulls the makeshift bandage tighter over his wounded side. Having mere seconds to waste, Sam literally pulls Ed around the corner just as Leon busts through the front door; the two of them disappearing down the small dark stairwell moments before they were seen.

Uttering another whispered apology, Sam stumbles as they near the bottom, Ed's weary frame breaking loose and crashing the cold ground with a muffled gasp. Being as quiet as possible, Sam hoists Ed into his grasp once more and drags him toward the narrow slit of light coming through the slats of the small cellar door.

With his back damp and heart racing, Ed helps Sam out by slowly pulling away from his supportive hold and easing himself down onto the cold floor, praying for his vision to stay in focus long enough for him to help out any way he could. But as he continues to feel his precious life blood steadily seeping from the wound, he wonders if he'll even be awake long enough to see Sam win the fight. _Sam will win, _his mind whispers confidently.

"Damn, still bleeding," Sam whispers as he kneels down by Ed's side, his hand gently pushing Ed's aside and feeling the wound.

"Draw them outside…take them down…get the kit…and then go…for help."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Sam…"

"Ed, don't make me find duct tape first," Sam lightly teases as his hand pulls back with Ed's fresh blood on it; Ed's left hand instantly resuming its original pressure position. "Okay…be right back."

Sam gathers the rifle in his grasp as both of them hear angry footsteps overhead; their two assailants laughing as they mock the small pool of blood they found one floor up.

"AH SO WE DID GET ONE OF YOU!" Leon taunts as his voice looms closer to the door, the other footsteps getting softer as they assume the other, Harry, has checked upstairs.

Ed squints into the dimly lit area and knows that once Sam busts through the door or even breaks the lock they'll have company in seconds; any kind of weapon would do him good and help Sam get to the car faster. He frantically searches his brain, trying to remember where he had things placed a few months back, hoping that maybe a tool or something else had been left behind.

_'Dad what happened to that other crowbar you said was here?' _His mind suddenly hears Clark's voice and as Sam prepares to bust the lock he bites back a gasp and tries to stand up.

"Ed…"

"Don't worry…about me…just go," Ed instructs with a low growl as Harry's footsteps rejoin Leon's.

"Are you guys down there?" Leon calls out in anger as Ed gives Sam a small shove indicating they were out of time.

Sam hits the lock with the butt end of the rifle and pushes through the small wooden door, remerging into the late morning cool air and racing for the car, telling himself that by now they would be missed at the barn and with Jules unable to get through, help would be on it's way – at least that's what he was hoping for.

"Outside! GET HIM!" Harry shouts, prompting Leon to pull back and race after Sam, Harry continuing on to get Ed, telling himself that the cop was unarmed and injured and would be an easy takedown.

"I'll take the injured one…he'll be an easy target!"

With a sense of impending doom now settling upon him, Ed's fingers fumble in the dimly lit space, his mind desperate to find the item before his would be attacker would pounce. On all fours, on the dirty stone floor Ed reaches a small table and starts to feel around for the object of his search; his eyes continuing to focus and unfocus in time with each heartbeat.

But just as his fingers rest on the piece of cold metal, a hard body slams onto his, forcing his frame to flatten and his body to sear with fresh pain; his lips yelling out in agony and for a second forcing Sam to halt and look back. Sam's concern, however, is short lived as Leon races toward him with his gun raised, Sam unable to set up the rifle before a shot is fired and he's forced to duck behind the side of the Flex.

Sam quickly gathers the rifle and stands up to fire just as Leon's body slides across the hood of the car, clipping Sam in the left leg and causing him to mis-fire into the air. Leon lands a hard blow to Sam's wounded shoulder, making Sam grunt in pain and gasp but counter with a knee to Leon's groin.

Leon curses angrily but driven on by determination he grabs a handful of Sam's hair and yanks his head back, making Sam's arms flail into the air and his elbow try to counter. His body twists to the right, allowing his right elbow to send a blow into Leon's throat, making his attacker sputter as he tries to regain breath but allowing Sam to roll away.

Sam tries to push past the fact that his right shoulder is now screaming with pain from another blow, as he knows Ed's in far worse shape and facing a desperate killer on his own. Sam spies the handgun that Leon's fingers had dropped and dives for it; his actions not lost on his attacker and soon a desperate wrestling match ensues.

"Your friend…is dead…" Leon sneers right before his fist flies through the air at Sam; just as Sam is momentarily frozen by the fateful sound of a gunshot.

Harry lands a hard blow to Ed's injured side, forcing his body to jolt from the pain and his eyes to water. But knowing that he has no choice but try to gain the upper hand or wait for Sam for assistance, Ed's right hand curls around some dust; his body rolling to the side and his arm bringing the dust up toward Harry's face; the gun going off and missing Ed's right cheek by mere inches, the bullet ricocheting off the stone floor and 'pinging' off the inactive electrical box.

Ed kicks out at Harry, striking him in the leg and forcing his body to stumble backward, his own frame twisting back around to his sore stomach and crawling toward the tire iron. Harry quickly grabs Ed's left boot and pulls his body back, Ed's fingers having nothing to hold onto and his body begging him for the opportunity to just shut down from the pain now taking over fiber of his being.

"Ahhhh!" Ed yells out as Harry pounces once more, the gun still in his grasp and Ed's weakening arms doing everything in his power to keep Harry's weapon at bay, knowing another shot, even one deemed not life threatening could be the final if he's allowed to just bleed out.

Sam's brain commands him to push past the stinging in his jaw and focus on ending the fight, his hands grasping Leon's collar and pulling him forward, pivoting at the last moment, twisting around and sending him crashing into the side of Ed's car.

Leon's elbow tries to fly backward and clip Sam in the stomach; Sam able to counter and bring his leg forward, kicking Leon in the back of his leg and forcing him to his knees. Leon tries to swing his own fist out, neither of them in possession of the gun yet but each knowing it was just a few feet out of reach. Sam turns and dives for the gun; Leon following suit, but Sam able to roll out of the way, making Leon's body slam into the ground. Despite having the gun in his hand, Sam tries to pull back and get to his knees; Leon grabbing at his boots in hopes of tripping him up.

Sam's boot comes up and clips Leon in the mouth, busting open his lip and forcing his throat to choke on the taste of his own blood, Sam pulling away with the weapon cocked and ready. From a seated position Sam raises the weapon and prepares to yell at Leon to stop the fight – it was now over. Things don't go as planned.

"Sto…" is all Sam manages as Leon tries to lunge, leaving Sam no other option but to fire; his expert shot into the chest, killing his opponent in seconds.

Sam's body slumps backward onto the ground, his shoulder stinging and head pounding; his hand automatically coming up to his mouth to wipe away his own smattering of blood from one of Leon's angry blows. But as he hears another shot fired from inside the house, within seconds his body is up and he's racing toward Ed, telling himself to take out Ed's attacker first and then go back for the kit – it would be moot if Ed was to die because of his tardiness.

"HEAR THAT?" Harry shouts as Ed tries to wrestle himself out his captor's grasp. "Your friend is DEAD!" His angry snarl shouts into one of Ed's already ringing ears. Refusing to believe its true, but thinking that maybe Sam did need some help, his head comes back into Harry's snapping Harry's head backward and causing his grasp around Ed's beleaguered frame to loosen.

With a painful gasp Ed summons every last ounce of strength and adrenaline, pulling free and then painfully clawing his way back toward the rusted tire iron; where if he can get it, he tells himself, hit his attacker's legs and then get the gun…and then wait for Sam. That was the plan. But Harry's quick to counter his weak action and pulls back with a small snicker, sneering at Ed's pointless attempts at escape, as he stands up and cocks the trigger, forcing Ed's actions to freeze.

"Time is up cop!" Harry shouts angrily as Sam races toward Ed's salvation. Ed's body slumps to the ground, spent of everything; his heart racing so fast and the pounding in his ears blocking out Sam's nearing footsteps.

"Time to DIE!" Harry shouts; Ed's body instinctively jerking at the sound that follows a few milliseconds later.

***bang***

With his face resting on the dirty floor and his watery eyes closed, his brain is too tired to tell his head to lift to see who actually fired; his body not registering the hit but hearing something else slump beside him. A few seconds later, his eyes open and rest on the dead body beside him; his brain finally realizing the same amount of pain is there as was a few moments earlier; he's still alive. His brain detects movement to his right but his eyes are too tired to even open and see Sam rushing toward him, his ears picking up a soft 'Ed' over the loud booming coming from his racing heart.

"Ed…" Sam exclaims as he drops to his knees and quickly feels for a pulse. At first he doesn't feel a pulse, his own fingers still on fire from the fight and the shot, his brain cursing the fact that he has to lean in close to listen for breath. "ED!" Sam shouts, hoping to get a response. "Don't do this to me…" Sam states anxiously as he tries for a pulse once more; finally feeling one.

"Thank god," he whispers as he watches Ed trying to open his eyes. "I gotta go back and get the kit."

"I'll…come…"

"Can you walk on your own?" Sam slightly smirks as he gently rolls Ed onto his back and squints at the wound; able to see the freshly soaked blood stain due to the lack of light in the windowless cellar. He rezips Ed's jacket, wanting to preserve as much body heat as possible and then takes off his; cursing the fact that his own long sleeved shirt wouldn't keep him warm for very long and without heat, his wait for help could be tormented. But he knows Ed's not out of the water yet and needs to get to a hospital, so after placing his jacket over Ed's frame, Sam hurries back out the door and then for Ed's car, hoping and praying that Spike had gotten a lock on the GPS in Ed's car and help was indeed on the way.

"What the hell," Sam lightly growls as he heads back through the door, shaking his head as he watches Ed trying to get to the stairs. "I brought the roll of tape but I might use it to keep you still," Sam lightly jokes; Ed's smile coming off more as a painful grimace than an amused smirk. "You need to remain still."

"Cold."

"I know but…"

"No you…down here," Ed whispers as his eyes close once more. Sam looks at Ed in surprise, even now in this dire hour, his role as team leader was still in tact, his mind wanting to make sure Sam was okay before his own discomfort was amended.

"I got you," Sam winces as he hoists Ed onto the left side of his frame and they both start to slowly climb the stairs; one painfully labored breath and slow step at a time. They reach the top; Ed's body going limp again in Sam's grasp as Sam partially drags him to the small room and gently lays him back down on the dusty bed, heading back to the basement to retrieve the first aid kit and jacket; returning to Ed and gently touching his face, wanting to keep Ed awake.

"You gotta stay with me okay Ed?" Sam instructs as he unzips Ed's jacket and looks at the blood soaked tee-shirt.

"Tired," Ed's lips mumble softly as Sam opens the first aid kit and then pulls out a pair of scissors, cutting away the dirt covered and blood soaked tee and then pressing a soaker bandage up against the open wound, causing Ed's lips to gasp in pain. "Awake," he offers lightly, making Sam's lips smirk as well. Not wanting to ask Ed to sit up again, Sam opens a few large bandages and presses them down onto Ed's cool skin, wanting to keep the wound sealed up. After applying a bit more pressure, Sam breathes a sigh of relief as the blood stops flowing. He zips Ed's leather jacket back up and places his own jacket overtop Ed to keep as much body heat on his friend as possible.

"Okay Ed…talk to me…tell me about…"

"Hurts…"

"I know…but tell me about Izzy barfing on you…Clark's last date…something…just stay with me okay?"

After affixing a bandage to his own injury; Sam's own weary frame slumps down beside the bed, his head leaning back on the bed and his eyes momentarily closing, the gun now fixed firmly in his right hand.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Ed confesses softly as his parched lips try to find some saliva, swallowing becoming a burden.

Sam twists his head to look up and see Ed struggling to swallow and frowns. "There's water in the car…you gotta stay awake okay? Think of the kind of coffee you'll buy me," Sam lightly teases as Ed's eyes close again. "Ed…come on now you gotta stay awake," Sam begs in concern as the back of his hand comes to rest on Ed's clammy forehead. "Shock…Ed you gotta stay awake okay?"

"Your…arm," Ed whispers, his watery eyes slowly opening, his brow furrowing as he focuses on the dried blood around Sam's mouth and nose from the fight to the death he had earlier with Leon.

"Still attached," Sam assures him, not wanting to add to Ed's further mental misery by telling him he was cold and his arm was throbbing further, the wound a bit deeper than he had first guessed. But just as he turns back to the door, Ed's lips offer a painful gasp, prompting Sam to turn back, foregoing the water bottle and hoping and praying that help was close.

Ed's hand reaches out; his watery eyes resting on Sam's face as his brow furrows again. "Cold."

"What me to start a fire…somehow?"

"No…you…cold," Ed's voice offers in a soft whisper.

"Wanna give me a hug and warm me up?" Sam lightly jokes as Ed just looks at him with a blank stare. "I'm okay, but keep this hand under the jacket. I'm okay."

Not having the strength to argue anymore, Ed merely nods and allows Sam to tuck his cold hand under the jacket; his ears straining to listen to Sam ramble on about some story about his last shopping excursion with Jules and the shoes she tried to get him to buy that were blue suede; then feels himself passing into darkness again.

"Can you believe it?" Sam turns back and looks at Ed who had gone silent. "No no no…Ed come on buddy," Sam's cool hand rests once again on Ed's clammy face; panic starting to rush in as Ed doesn't respond to his touch. "Ed…Ed!" Sam shouts, his actions finally getting a small eye-flutter response. "Come on…you gotta stay with me, okay?"

"Tired."

"I know…I know you are…you just…" Sam stops, his head instantly swiveling to the right as he hears tires come to a screeching halt outside. With the gun still in his grasp, Sam races for the window, his heart starting to race and fresh adrenaline now coursing through this veins. "Boss!" Sam literally shouts as he watches Greg and Jules get out of one of the SUV's and Spike and Leah out of the second.

"Sam?" Jules calls as her and Greg enter the somewhat battered house with their guns drawn.

"Ed!" Greg shouts as he looks at the blood on the floor before them.

"Jules…boss," Sam utters in relief as he appears in the door, his somewhat battered expression softening as the gun in his right hand literally drops to the floor out of sheer exhaustion. "Ed's been shot…we gotta get him outta here and fast."

"Sam!" Jules gasps as Sam's body finally allows itself to acknowledge that they were safe and nearly collapses onto the floor.

"I got you buddy," Spike's voice is heard as he helps Jules keep Sam from crashing to the floor; Leah rushing to help Greg with Ed.

_Eddie…hey buddy can you hear me…the ambulance is almost here…Eddie…_

Boss…Ed's lips try to utter, his throat too dry to actually get the word out of his mouth; his brain racing to keep his body awake and from drifting further into oblivion now that salvation had arrived. _Boss…tired…cold…want to sleep._

"Eddie…help's here," Greg tells his team lead as he is forced to stand back and allow the medics to help stabilize Ed for the ride to the hospital.

Ed's mind registers a mask being fitted over his mouth and nose, strange hands touching his chest, his face crunching in pain as they press down on the wound; strange voices in his head saying things…wound depth…vitals…blood loss…shock…a few moments later feeling himself being lifted onto what he would surmise is a stretcher, taking some small comfort in the warmth coming from the blankets now put over his shivering frame and then being carried out to the waiting ambulance, happily passing out on the ride to the ER.

XXXXXXXX

_Ed…buddy can you hear me? Ed you gotta stay with me okay? Please just stay with me…please…._

"Sam…" Ed whispers hoarsely as his watery eyes slowly open, his throat finally feeling some moisture and swallowing; his brain trying to get the room to come into clear focus.

"Hey…welcome back," he hears and turns his head, waiting a few seconds as Sam's frame comes into clear view.

"Hey," Ed manages as Sam nears, slowly easing himself down into a nearby chair and looking at Ed in concern.

"Was worried for a bit there."

"Too…stubborn," Ed retorts; his mouth still feeling like it was packed with cotton.

"Damn straight you are," Sam smirks as he looks at the bluish marks on Ed's pale skin and then up to the monitors and back down to lock eyes with his friend. "Just glad you got under the knife when you did. Was touch and go for a bit."

"You saved me. Ben...would be proud," Ed adds in truth, making Sam's face warm. "Like to hear...about him...some time."

"You got it."

"How's…the arm?" Ed manages with a weak cough.

"Jules wants to arm wrestle," Sam smiles. "She thinks I'm an easy win right now."

"Poor…girl."

"That's what I said. You still owe me coffee you know?"

"No way…rematch…next week."

"Oh you're on and after that…I'll help with the fix up. I called Roy also. The team said they'd help."

"Sam…."

"Ed, really? You're going to argue with me on this?" Sam asks in surprise as Ed nods and then smiles. "Okay you know for that…I kinda have you at my mercy here…"

"Meaning?" Ed asks with a small frown.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Jules wanted to take me shoe shopping…"

"Sam…no…more," Ed groans as Sam chuckles; holding up his coffee.

"Hey I had to buy my own coffee today."

"Serves…you right," Ed quietly retorts.

"Alright fine…it was last boxing day…" Sam starts as Ed looks for his call button. "You looking for this?" Sam teases as he holds up Ed's finger button. "You had nearly rolled onto it so I took it for safe keeping."

"Sam…you tell that lame story again…and truck duty…for you," Ed warns as Sam grins.

"The boss is on my side."

"Not fair…" Ed huffs in a soft tone.

"It was like seven AM and seriously Jules was up and…" Sam's voice trails off as he launches into his lame shopping story; Ed looking at his friend with a warm smile. Truth was, due to the pain he had tuned out the story earlier at the house but now was just happy to have a friendly voice drowning out soft but steady beeping of the monitor's over his head. Sam had proven his worth ten times over during the course of the day; showing hints of what kind of soldier he must have been; pushing past his own pain and keeping him literally alive until help was at his side. He couldn't be prouder to call him friend and knows when the day comes for Sam o take his team; there is no one else that Ed would recommend.

He hears Sam chuckle and feels his own soul take comfort in knowing he wasn't going to face this time alone. His eyes start to slowly close, dark lashing coming to rest against flushed cheeks, feeling content to allow himself to slip back into darkness and knowing he'd be ready to be at Sam's side sooner rather than later.

A few minutes later, Sam looks up to see Ed asleep and merely nods as he quietly places the call button on the table beside his bed. "Sleep well," Sam whispers as he settles back in his chair, having told Sophie that he'd keep vigil while she took Izzy and Clark to her mother's to spend the night and then come back to the small hospital to be at her husband's side; Sam promising her he'd be there when she returned and to call if anything changed.

Thankfully for the next half hour, Ed sleeps peacefully as Sam reads whatever day old newspaper was left over; Jules outside with Greg, waiting to head home once Ed was under his wife's care; Sam promising to come back the next day to see how he had fared.

Sam glances down at his phone and then the at the reminder for the morning of their outing before he taps in the following week; smiling as he recalls Ed's offer of a rematch and thankful that he'd be there at his side for that, this time wanting to get their full target practice in without the fear of them being targets themselves.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** This was planned along with the last eppy OS but due to RL (dang you RL) lol it got out now and hope that's okay hehe…well thoughts? I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Please do review before you go as you know it fuels us to write more for you all to enjoy. Thanks everyone! You rock :D


End file.
